Love hated my some and Chrished by Others
by Demonfromhell
Summary: Harry's decides that he is finally ready to tell his friends of his secret. But a truth hidden by many lies and half's truths is finally told .the truth will be found but for what sacrifice.


Harry the person we all loved had a crush on the..........POTION MASTER ,Professor Snape . He decided to tell his friend and that didn't go to started to scream at him saying that was illegal and Ron screamed"YOU BLOODY WOULD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM." I stared at them in betrayal and said"Traitor I just told you some thing I just realized in first year and I had just met , when did I betrayed you .I trusted you and you throw it in my face and to say I betrayed you when you are just using me to have and get fame for being the boy who lived friends and when you tried to get Ginny to date me.I thought you were my friends and I also know you are working for dumbledore .oh and when you see him tell him to fuck off and don't mess with my life again."I ran out of the common room and down the hallway unkownly going toward the I finally realized where I was it was to late to react and boom.I saw pretty lights and stars.I heard a sharp vocie say that I had a detention at 8:00 pm in the potions classroom.I watched as the sexy professor ,lunch I hurried to the potion classroom very was just glareing at me.I gusess they told also told me to meet him in his office at 9:00 pm .When I got to the classroom .I stared to sweat and worry because I had to stay in a room where my crush was and I had to pass a pop quiz today.I stared to read my potion textbook .Then, I heard " why are you doing down here so early .Are you going to try and 'save' someone like you did to the Ravenclaw boy and your mutt of a godfather."Now that struck a cord .I welled up all my emotion and looked up to see.....

professor Snape glareing down at me and sneered at me and said" I don't how you got here but,I will tell you that I will not go easy on you and that if you try to do anything to make your damn ego any bigger then it all ready is and try and be a spoiled brat you will hope you were never born." With that he turned and left with his robes billowing .

Later that day 1:00pm

hallway

OMFG. Why did I have to go to potion and then I looked up and saw Granger and Weasily were glareing at me with Ginny and Seamus .Beaver-tooth granger said "Don't get to close or you'll get raped Seamus." He looked confused and looked at me and said" He couldn't even lift me even if he tried". I looked insulted and was about say somethin when Weasily butted hs ugly head in and screamed"HE IS A FUCKING POOF AND HAS BEEN WATCHING US UNDRESS FOR 5 YEARS AND HE IS PROBLY THINKING OF WAYS TO RAPE YOU IN HIS MIND RIGHT NOW." Seamus looked horrifided and turned looked at me with a face full of fear and disgusted anger and asked " Ron did you tell your mother about this ."Weasily got evil look and ask Granger for a piece of paper and wrote down something and said to Seamus he just did and went up the stair leading to the owlary and I heard him say to send this to his mom and I heard him say copycis ,a copying spell, and asked Hedwig to send this to Sirus and to Remus to and walked back down the stairs and smiled and said "now everyone will know."Then they turned and began to walk to me and had on a evilsmirk on their face. When they reached me they started to take my cloths off and then before I could even speak Weasily used a silence spell on me.

WARNING!!!RAPE!!!

DO!!NOT READ IT!!!!!!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

When they finally had all my cloths off (minus my boxers), Seamus showed a knife and started to rake it across my chest and down my stomach and to the hem of my quickly raked it down ,also cut my leg deeply around my cock and I tried to scream but I realzed that I couldn't and started to cry. Seamus pulled his cock out of his pants sayn"if you love being fucked in the ass THEN YOU'LL LOVE THIS." and his penis was enormuus that I was sure no one could put that in them selves. He postion himself at my entrance and I could feel him and I began to struggle .He slapped me and slammed in and I started to scream , and I pray that someone would help me. He kept pushing and slamming and digging deeper in to me. I faintly hearded a voice screamed for them to stop. Seamus slammed into me one more time and came in me. He pulled out in a hurry and he and Weasliy ran away with Ginny ,who was laughing, but,not before leaving a mark on my back saying the HOGWARTS SLUT .I layed there just sobbing ,until I felt a cold hand grab me by the soulders and help me up and gave me some robes .The person wrapped his arms under my arms and waist,and ,lifted me up and said "I'm sorry I was not here to help you."The next thing I knew I was on a soft bed and soft cold hands were rubbing a wet substance . A purring voice asked"Are you ok harry."I looked up to see who it was and it was looked at me and said in a guilty voice "I'm sorry you are in this codition If I had only listened to the call." I looked at him and said"It wasn't your fault you couldn't have known what was going on and what is this call you are talking about." He looked at me and asked "no one told you ,about your inheritence and your true parents."I could feel his anger rolling of him and I started to shake,tremble and wimper and cry. He looked down at me and took me in his arms and started to mumble and rock me to sleep. When I woke up in his arms. He was talking to some one and,then I felt the bed move and I felt another pair of arms rap around me .Soft hand rubbed my back and top of my head and then I felt something prob my anus and it slid in. I began to panic and scream. Serevus held me as I cried and the hand another hand ran through my hair. I looked down to see Lucuis Malfoy between my legs. He looked up at me and got up and gently smoothed back my hair and said "sleep little one it all be over tomorrow."He kissed me on the forehead as I drifted of to sleep.

Severus pov

I could hear panting and talking. When I looked around the corner there on the floor was Harry was being raped by his friends,and and were standing by laughing at him. was standing next to him and was cutting into his skin with a pocket knife. I yelled at them to stop and they all ran back to there dorms and I would have to talk to there head of dorms later but now had to take care of harry. I ran to him and picked him up."I sorry I was not here to help you"I said to him and took him to my quarters and when I got there Lucuis was standing in front of my door and looking at the bundle in my arms. I pushed through him and ran to my rooms since it was closer. I gently set him down on the bed just as he woke up. I gently purred and asked" Are you ok Mr .Potter" and he looked up at me. I saw all the scars that were on his face. I felt guilty and said " I'm sorry you are in ths only I listened to the call." He looked at me and said" It wasn't your fault you couldn't have known what was happening and what is this call you are talking about." I looked at him and said " noone told you about your inheritence and your real parents." I felt so much anger it was rolling off me. Harry began to wimper and cry. I wrapped my arms around him and gently rocked him to walked in and went over to use and wrapped both his arms around the both of use and the scent of a dominant calmed harry and me. We leaned in and kissed him on both cheecks and pulled him down onto the bed with the both of use. Later,I woke up to my dominant licking my neck sinking his fangs into the skin. I signed and panted and rubbed my groin against his leg and was humping him until I came in my pants. He moved over Harry and licked him on the neck,before gesturing for me to come here. When I made it to him. He pushed me in front of him and rapped his arms around me and Harry and wrapped us in a thick blanket. We all curled up together and fell into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes as sunlight hit my lids and I look around. In my arms were Lucius and Harry were curled up. Both of them were in deep sleep and lucius was snoring. As I shifted Lucius eyes opened and looked at me. " What are you doing Sev. It's 7:00 am. " Lucius looked at me wih his eyes half open. " Go back to sleep Luc I just woke up and was shifting to get comfortable. Lucius nodded and went back to sleep. I petted his head and layed my head down and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Please tell me How you like.I wrote it in 2008 and I gave it to my friendsand they say its preety good so I decide to post it and see if any of you like it. If you do and have any good Ideas please tell me. Well see ya later.


End file.
